


Forget-Me-Not

by theworldneedsmorewriters



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldneedsmorewriters/pseuds/theworldneedsmorewriters
Summary: This is a drabble based on two imagines from imaginexhobbit on Tumblr. The imagines were: "Imagine falling asleep against Dwalin and then waking up with his arms around you." and "Imagine being sad and Dwalin worrying about you."





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first drabble I’ve ever written and I’m quite happy with it tbh. It’s based on two imagines from imaginexhobbit on tumblr and it’s about 1300 words long. Let me know what you think, enjoy! :D

This had to be the worst day of your life.  
You had been walking all day, which was not uncommon when one went on a quest, but the difference was that it had been raining. All. Day. Long.  
You were drenched.  
And because of the lovely weather and soaked clothes, you were shivering violently, which definitely didn’t improve your mood.  
But you could’ve dealt with all that, since you always were an optimistic person, if it wasn’t for one small thing you had forgotten.  
Today was your late mother’s birthday.  
It was only halfway through the day that you remembered, when you saw forget-me-not’s grow in a field you were walking past. Those always were her favourite flowers.  
You kept walking of course, not wanting to draw the company’s attention to yourself and having to answer questions that would unearth memories and definitely make you cry. But your mood was ruined.  
Usually, when it was her birthday, you’d go to her grave with one of her favourite books and a bouquet of flowers and sit by her grave all day, talking to her, reading passages the both of you had loved and just keeping her memory alive, even though she wasn’t anymore.  
But seeing as you were on a potentially dangerous quest far from your home, you couldn’t do that today.  
Which made you sad and irritable and overall not enjoyable to be around.  
That night, when you sat around the campfire, everyone left you to your own thoughts, not wanting to disturb you and risk you lashing out at them.  
However, after most of the company had settled down for the night, one dwarf was brave (or careless) enough to approach you:  
Dwalin.  
You could recognize his heavy footfalls from a mile away, so you didn’t need to look up to know it was him.  
He sat down heavily on the ground next to you and looked at your sullen face:  
“Alright, out with it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
You looked at him. His face was mostly covered by the darkness surrounding you, but the light of the fire clearly reflected the concerned look in his eyes. It occurred to you that the only times you had seen that look on his face was when Ori, Fili or Kili were in danger or Thorin had withdrawn himself from the group with a melancholic look and a deep frown on his face.  
Why would he be concerned about you?  
“Nothing’s wrong, Dwalin, I’ve just had a bad day is all.”  
“I know you’ve had a bad day, lass, usually yer the happiest person around, save for Bofur maybe, but today ye looked as if someone had died.”  
You paled when he said that and tried to hide your face, but it didn’t escape his notice.  
“Y/n...what happened?”  
You held your breath for a moment, scared of breaking out in tears in front of him and waking up the rest of the company. Finally, you exhaled and looked at him.  
“It...it’s my mother’s birthday today...I didn’t even remember until this afternoon...”  
“Oh...are ye sad because ye can’t celebrate with her?”  
“...In a way, yes. She...she passed away when I turned eighteen. Every year since, I’ve been going to her grave on her birthday and celebrated her life by talking to her and leaving her flowers. This is the first time since then that I haven’t done that and I guess it just doesn’t sit well with me.”  
Dwalin stayed silent for a moment, trying to think about an appropriate answer to that, no doubt. You weren’t done talking however.  
“In a way, holding up that tradition felt like keeping her alive, I suppose. Maybe that’s why it hurts so much. It feels like I’ve lost her all over again.”  
You finally broke out in tears, silent sobs shaking your body.  
Dwalin started rubbing soothing circles on you back, whispering comforting words in your ear with that deep voice of his, trying to calm you down as much as he could.  
After letting it all out for a while, you finally stopped crying and settled down a bit.  
“What was she like?”  
“What?”, you blearily asked. Your mind was still a bit foggy from all the crying.  
“Yer mom, what was she like?”  
You took a deep breath.  
“She...she was very kind. She smiled all the time, to everyone she saw. She used to tell me that a smile and a friendly word cost her nothing, but gave her so much in return. I loved that about her.”  
“She sounds like a wonderful person. Just like you.”  
It might’ve been your imagination, but you could swear you saw Dwalin blush when he said that.  
You started telling him stories of when you were younger, talking about all the times your mother had laughed at your antics, or had held you when you cried, or had taught you to fight back and never give up. You talked till late into the night, and it wasn’t until you tried to stifle a huge yawn that Dwalin tried to get you to sleep.  
“Alright lass, time to call it a night, I believe.”  
“No, no, I’m fine, really. I’m just-”, you tried to hold back another yawn.  
“Uhu, sure you are, let’s go.”  
Dwalin got up and pulled you to your feet as well. The two of you cautiously stepped over the sleeping bodies of your friends to where your bedrolls were spread out. Strange, you hadn’t noticed that Dwalin had placed his next to yours.  
You settled down on your bedroll and were just starting to drift to sleep, when you sleepily grabbed Dwalin’s hand and thanked him.  
“No problem, lass. None at all.”, but you were already asleep.  
~~~*~~~  
The next morning, your first thought was that you were very warm.  
You second was that you quite liked this soft and fuzzy cocoon that was the source of the warmth.  
It wasn’t until your third thought that you realized what exactly that cocoon was.  
It was Dwalin.  
You shifted a bit, trying to turn around and confirm your suspicions, but Dwalin unconsciously pulled you closer and hid his face in your neck.  
You swore you could hear him mumble “ ‘s my teddy bear” in your hair.  
“Dwalin”, you whispered. He just grumbled in his sleep.  
“Dwalin!”, you tried again, a bit louder this time.  
“Hmm...mornin’ love.”  
You snorted. “Love?” you asked, stifling a laugh.  
You suddenly felt his arm stiffen around you and heard his sharp intake of breath. You turned around just as he removed his arms from around your waist. You noticed he had a mortified look on his face, and before he pulled away from you completely, you grabbed his hand.  
“Dwalin, wait. It’s okay, I don’t mind.” You smiled and put your other hand on his cheek. He wouldn’t look you in the eye.  
“Dwalin, look at me. That was one of the most comfortable nights of sleep I’ve had since the beginning of this journey, to be honest.”  
He finally looked at you then. You noticed he was blushing slightly, and you were sure your cheeks had reddened as well.  
He looked so adorable in that moment, you couldn’t help yourself and gave him a feather light peck on his nose, before getting up and starting breakfast.  
If he placed his bedroll beside you every night since then and you always fell asleep in his strong, warm embrace, neither of you mentioned it.  
And if he sometimes slipped and called you ‘love’, or muttered it before drifting off at night, you only smiled widely, gave him a kiss on the cheek and called him ‘your teddy bear’.  
Because come on, how could you resist a blushing and flustered Dwalin?


End file.
